


What if...

by DeathGlobalZone



Series: What if... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Genderqueer!Harry, Main OC character I guess, OC characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Smart Harry, grey!Harry, harry becomes a crossdresser, harry is part of the trans community, i dont even know, i'm screwing with everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGlobalZone/pseuds/DeathGlobalZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a fan of Harry Potter could change what they wanted about it? Just, not in the way you'd expect...<br/>Join Jamie, a teenager who spends too much time on the internet, on their adventures through Hogwarts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...

**What if? Harry Potter Edition!**  
**A/N: As all great stories start, I was talking to my BFF and this sorta… happened. IDK, it’s supposed to be humorous.**  
**Yeah.**  
**XxXxX**  
A young teenager lays alone in her room, disgruntled; Jamie was her name. The Harry Potter series lay next to her on the bed, scattered and each opened to various pages.  
‘You know what sucks balls,’ the brown haired girl thinks to herself, ‘That Harry never really tried to make things better at the Dursley’s any better, never really thought stuff through. And, yeah, I know that it’s all a part of his charm, and I love him and his sass, but..’ she rolls over, groping for her glasses and cramming them on her face.  
‘I just wish he had done more than, you know, follow Dumbledore blindly for years then name one of his fucking kids after two of the most manipulative assholes in his life. Like, seriously, what the fuck? And there was definitely something going on with Malfoy. They totes had a crush on each other, don’t even try to deny it. Like, fuckin’ fight me, man.”  
Jamie looked at the clock and sighed; 3:30 am.  
“Time to sleep, I guess.”  
She strips down to her underclothes and puts on a large t-shirt, crawling under her covers and turning out her light before closing her eyes.  
Jamie’s last thought (after, y’know, playing out a whole movie in her head) before falling asleep was…  
‘If I were Harry Potter, I’d change so many things… I wish I could change how the series went…’  
And with that, Jamie went to sleep, not knowing that Fate was bored as fuck.  
**XxXxXxX**  
‘Oh, really, my little nerd…?~’ Fate thinks to themselves, smirking. ‘You sure know how to tempt me, don’t you?’ They push off from that desktop to another, spinning their chair to another desk, labeled ‘Harry Potter’. It was but one of millions of such computers, each for another dimension, each with an infinity of outcomes that branch off of the main Line of Fate, how everything was planned to go thousands of years ago.  
Fate smirks, a glint in their eyes.  
‘I don’t think you understand how bored I’ve been, kiddo… You’ll be quite the source of entertainment… for all of us.’  
Fate giggles, a mischievous smile on their lips as they press a dull Fate Line branching off of Harry Potters main one, dragging Jamie’s main one to meet it.  
Getting up and stretching, Fate walks out of the room, intending to get Death and Life, their subordinates. Who knows, they might be able to watch this human’s attempt at controlling Fate?  
**XxXxXxX**  
**Aaaaannnd scene! This chapter is incredibly short, but it felt like a good place to stop, so I did. I’ll diverge from cannon soon enough, and intend to get through Jamie’s/Harry’s time at the Dursley’s in the next chapter, so it’ll probably be a monster. This is on both my fanfiction.net account (DeathGlobalZone) and my AO3 account (TimeTickingToMadness_413).**  
**Thanks!-Toto**  
**Chapter Word Count: 414**  
**Story Word Count: 414**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... my friend and I were talking about what we would do if we were Harry Potter and what we would change, if we went in knowing what we already know about the series. So, this was born. Also, I apologize for the notes already in the chapter, they're more for my readers on ff.net. Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a comment! The next chapter should be up in a month! :)  
> -Toto  
> PS- If you have any questions or just want to know more about me (maybe), please check out my tumblr: death-global-zone  
> Other stories that I haven't posted here yet are on my ff.net: DeathGlobalZone


End file.
